1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer terminal device such as a printer or a CRT connected to a host apparatus such as a host computer and, more particularly, to a computer terminal device for producing different types of buzzer sounds.
A conventional computer terminal device such as a printer for generating buzzer sounds is known:
(1) to acknowledge to an operator that an error or the like has occurred;
(2) to allow the operator to check an input entered with an operation switch or the like; and
(3) to call the operator in response to a specific command transmitted from a host apparatus.
When the buzzer sound is generated in response to the special command in item (3) above to call the operator, however, only one type of buzzer sound is generated in the conventional computer terminal device although there may be several reasons for calling the operator. As a result, a specific reason for calling the operator cannot be discriminated by the buzzer sound.